What the Storm Swept Up
by Kittyleaf
Summary: Codi's life has been anything but normal. But a walk with her best friend, a fox named Storm, and a raging hailstorm will plunge her into something even stranger. Rated T for mild language. Hinted OC/Donatello. Short chapters, sorry!
1. Normal Start to the Weirdest Day

**Hey there! This is actually supposed to be what I sent out first instead of 'A Different Point of View.' Oh well! Anyways, this is an origin story, somewhat, about how Codi Dower and her pet fox met the Ninja Turtles that protect New York City. Most of my stories are gonna be written in a specific P.O.V., just a heads up. This one isn't, and unfortunately it's a pretty short chapter. Sorry about that.**

**Also I apologize for not updating ADPOV or TT&TMNTToD. I'm going to get to work with TT&TMNT, but until I sort out the rest of the plans for my characters I won't be able to update ADPOV much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, Nickelodeon does. The only things I own are my characters Codi, Storm, Cloud, Leaf, and Amy. Cloud and Leaf will not make a reappearance.**

* * *

Codi tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear as she fed Pete his breakfast. The pigeon ate it greedily and she laughed. She moved on to Cloud and Leaf, who were meowing hungrily.

"Be patient," Codi told them before getting their food tray. She then moved on to Storm. The vixen was impatiently rapping her tail against the floor.

"CODI! KEEP THAT FLEA-BAG SILENT!" Codi flinched as Francine yelled to her. Storm instantly stopped and started to look guilty.

"Don't be like that, Storm," Codi said reassuringly. "In a few years, we can move out of this place and find someplace better." Storm panted. "Let me get you some food, too." Codi gave her best friend some food. "What do you say to a walk around town later today, Storm?" Storm woofed in approval.

"CODI!" Storm growled and Codi patted her head with a frown.

Someday, I'm going to escape this place.

Codi and Storm stepped out into the chilly air. It was nearing the end of winter. The two walked around the city for a while before stopping by Murakami's for lunch.

"Hello, Murakami!" Codi greeted the owner. The man smiled.

"Hello, Codi-san! What can I help you with today?" he greeted.

"The usual, please," Codi smiled. "And maybe some chicken soup for Storm." They watched Murakami work for a while before the door opened and closed again. Codi turned around and grinned. A girl roughly 5'6" with a white and green shirt, khaki shorts, and deep blue hair had just walked in.

"Yo, Codi," the girl greeted. She had a smirk on her face.

"It's good to see you, Amy!" Codi said. Storm woofed a hello to Amy.

The two friends conversed after Amy asked for some regular noodle soup. Murakami soon placed all of the meals on the counter, and Codi put the small bowl of chicken soup on the floor for Storm.

"So Amy, the word's out that you have a boyfriend," Codi started with a smirk. "Details?"

"Pssh. Codi, we only just started dating. He's not my boyfriend." Amy had a bit of a blush on her cheeks however.

"Sure, and your hair is naturally blue," Codi said skeptically. Amy rolled her eyes. "You know I'm messing with you. I know when you moved to New York, you had to break up with your ex-boyfriend, Manny, was it?"

"Danny," Amy corrected.

"Anyways," Codi continued. "I can't imagine how tough a first breakup is, but I can guess you're not gonna be declaring anyone your boyfriend for a while. It's a miracle you've actually started dating." Codi pointed her spoon at Amy. She looked at her watch. "Shoot. Sorry, Amy, we gotta go.." After goodbyes, Codi and Storm continued on their walk around the city.

After a few more hours of clear skies, evening soon came. As fast as lightning, rain started pouring down. Within the next minute, Codi and Storm were drenched, even as they took shelter in an alleyway (which didn't improve much). Codi started to pace, thinking of how she was going to get home. Suddenly, she slipped on something - she assumed it was a puddle of water - and hit her head on the wall of the alley. Last thing she saw before blacking out was Storm rushing over and splashing in some weird substance that glowed green. Then she passed out.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I suppose it pays to read ADPOV anyways, since I didn't actually write out in this story how the girls made it into the sewers. Anyways, please R&R :) Again I'm really sorry that this is painfully short, but I'll be updating it again with a new chapter every day until it's done.**

**This is Kittyleaf, signing off. Have a good night!**


	2. Trip of Doom

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT; the show and its characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own Codi, Storm, and Amy.**

* * *

The electricity flickered and the TV shut off.

"Hey! What gives?" Leo shouted. Mikey groaned; the arcade game reset too. The lights flickered again and Raph looked up from feeding Spike. Donnie walked in from his lab.

"There's a hail storm going on above. Usually the electricity would go on unaffected seeing as the power travels underground here, but something must be messing with the power," he said. "I'm going to need to look at the power panel. I think we should all go." Mikey looked up.

"If it means playing the arcade again, I'm in!" he gave a thumbs up. Leo stood up as well. Raph decided he had nothing better to do, so he set Spike on the couch with his leaf before following his brothers.

The sewers rumbled slightly. Mikey looked around him.

"Donnie, are you sure it's safe?" he asked his older brother.

"What makes you ask that, Mikey?" Donnie turned to him.

"I can't be the only one who heard that rumbling noise!"

"Mikey. It's hailing. Whatever you're hearing, I'm sure it's topside." They continued walking for a while before something hit Mikey on the head.

"Ow!" His brothers turned back to Mikey who was rubbing his head. He looked down and saw a small pebble that hadn't been there before. Suddenly, the sewers shook and rumbled again.

"Mikey!" Raph tackled his youngest brother out of the way as chunks of the tunnel started caving in. They sat there until the tunnel stopped rumbling.

It had been half an hour since the cave-in, and Raph and Mikey were wandering the sewers on their way back to the Lair.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey whined. Raph growled.

"For the hundredth time, NO!" Mikey backed off a bit before they continued.

"So… what do you think Leo and Donnie are doing?" he asked.

Donnie was supporting Leo as they walked through the sewers trying to find the way home. Leo caught his foot in the cave-in and couldn't put pressure on it. Donnie couldn't really tell the problem, not in the dark tunnels. The sooner they got the the Lair, the better. Suddenly, Donnie tripped over something, bringing Leo with him.

"Ow…" Leo sat up.

"What was that?" Donnie looked behind him and in the darkness he could make out a small figure. "Oh, man," he muttered.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Alive."

Raph and Mikey kept on walking until they heard something. It sounded like a whimper. As it grew louder, they could faintly see something on the ground before them. Mikey bent down and felt fur underneath his hand.

"It's an animal," Mikey gasped. Raph crouched next to him.

"Can't tell what it is, though," he said. Mikey moved closer to the creature. "What are you doing?"

"It needs our help. If it's whimpering, it's probably hurt, right?" Mikey said.

"Not my problem," Raph said. The thing growled painfully at them.

"Hey, it's okay. We're gonna help you," Mikey told it. That seemed to calm it down a bit. "Hey, can I get some help carrying it?" he asked Raph.

"Nope. We don't know what that thing is, what if it attacks us?" he said.

"It's hurt! We can't just leave it here!" Mikey countered.

"Well I'm not carrying it." Mikey then decided to try to carry it himself, but struggled. Finally Raph realized that at this rate it would take them forever to reach home. "Fine." he sighed. Together they managed to carry the creature as they made their way to the Lair.

* * *

**Hey again :) sorry if anyone acted a little OOC.**


	3. Fox or Banshee?

**I do not own TMNT, it belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own my characters; Codi, Storm, and Amy.**

* * *

Codi was starting to stir as she was being shaken by someone. she opened to her eyes to meet equal darkness. She groaned and felt her aching head.

"Good, you're awake." said an unfamiliar voice. Codi looked in the direction of the voice, but couldn't see anything.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We're friends," said another voice that was a bit farther away. "Though it may not seem like it when your eyes adjust."

"Don't scare her, Leo." said the first voice.

"Hey, I'm just warning her," 'Leo' told him.

"I'm Donnie, and this is my older brother Leo," said the first voice.

"It's nice to meet you, I think," Codi said. "I'm Codi." She looked around, still lost to the dark. "I don't suppose you know the way out of here, wherever 'here' is?" she asked. It was silent for a moment, then Leo coughed.

"Um, you're in the New York City sewers, Codi," he said. Codi made a face.

"And… you're not exactly human," Donnie added. Codi frowned at this.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Suddenly she felt a cold hand take hers and press it against her cheek. She gasped when she realized it was now furry. Her hand was lead to her nose, which grew longer into a muzzle. She screamed loudly and she heard splashing as Donnie and Leo leapt back in surprise.

"H-How..." Codi whimpered. A hand helped her stand up.

"We're not sure. What's the last thing you remember?" Leo asked her.

"Does it involve a businessman?" Donnie asked.

"No, I don't think so," Codi said shakily. "I was walking with my pet, Storm, through the city when it started raining. We took shelter in an alleyway and I paced, trying to think of a safe way to get home. I must've hit my head because the last thing I remember is Storm splashing through some green goop to get to me." Codi rubbed her arms a bit. Between the underground temp and the fact that she was wet, she was freezing. "I don't know where she is," She muttered. She moved to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear out of habit, and instead felt short fur and cat-like ears. What was happening?

"You have a pet fox?" Leo asked incredulously. Codi ignored him.

"That green goop must've been mutagen," Donnie explained.

"Excuse me?" Codi had never heard of such a thing.

"Alien robot schemes. Long story," Leo said. "Mutagen is a substance that mutates people into animals or, in one case, plants."

"It mutates living beings into whatever they most recently touched. In your case, you had most recently touched a fox, so you mutated into one. Sort of." Donnie said. "You say Storm touched the mutagen, too?" Codi nodded. She realized that she could finally see - sort of. She blinked a few times and stared at Leo and Donnie in disbelief. Two giant turtles were standing next her. One was being supported by the taller. She screamed again, and they took a few steps back.

"I take it you can see now," the shorter - Leo - said casually.

"You-you're t-turtles!" Codi screamed.

"And you're a fox; what's your point?" he said. Donnie stared at her sadly. Codi gulped and forced herself to calm down.

"I'm sorry. This is a lot for me," She said quietly.

"We understand," Donnie told her. "before we start a search for your pet, we should find our way to the Lair." her ears perked.

"You have a lair?" she asked.

"Yeah, we live there with our brothers and sensei," Leo told her. "Come on." Together they headed onwards, and after some explanations, Codi was feeling like her brain was fried.

At last they reached an abandoned subway station with candles set up here and there.

"You guys do have electricity, right?" Cod asked.

"Of course. Something's wrong with the power panel, though. That was why we were out there, actually, but the cave-in cut it short and we all got separated." Donnie told her. Codi sat down on the couch and in the candlelight, she could see the turtles a bit better. Donnie had a purple mask on over his brown eyes and Leo had a blue mask and blue eyes. they also had weapons; Donnie a bo-staff and Leo two katanas. Leo was using Donnie as a support and was hobbling around keeping weight off his leg.

"Hey, what's with your leg?" Codi asked, suddenly concerned.

"In the cave-in, I got trapped and my foot's been hurting," Leo explained. Codi helped Donnie get him to the couch and then started going into her first-aid mode. Donnie helped her grab supplies; turned out that Leo had a deep cut at the bottom of his foot.

"You're pretty good with first-aid," Donnie noticed.

"Thanks. I studied it for the past five years, it's come in handy more than once," Codi said. She neglected to mention why her skills were handy, however. "The cut should heal in a few days as long as you stay off it," Codi said, turning her attention back to Leo's bandaged cut.

"Thanks," he smiled. Codi smiled back. She then frowned, thinking of Storm. _Where is she?_

* * *

**Hi ^-^ I hope today's chapter was okay. Just a few more chapters before the actual story is done, although I might add some more chapters afterwards. Talk about how Codi and Storm fit in, etc. I want to make a separate story where Codi and Storm actually fit into the episodes, and Amy eventually, too.**

**I decided a while ago that they would probably have joined the team right before 'I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman.'**


	4. Update

Hey guys. Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter; I'm having some copy/paste issues. Tomorrow I'll try posting the last two chapters of the initial story, and then I'll be starting a new story called **Blue Raven**. It's a bit about Amy Sapphire from the first chapter of WtSSU. It's also got a bit of my other characters, Kitti Striker and Masami Satoya. It takes place before and throughout WtSSU, so Codi's making an appearance or two :D

Until tomorrow! ~Kittyleaf


	5. Unity

**I do not own TMNT; it belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own my OCs; Codi, Storm, and Amy.**

**This chapter is Rated T for mild language.**

* * *

Raph and Mikey had been walking for a long time, sometimes passing the creature off to each other. It whimpered a few times and finally they reached the candlelit lair with voices emanating from inside.

"Finally!" they entered to see Donnie, Leo, and… a black fox?

"Whoa, who's the new mutant?" Mikey asked excitedly. They looked up.

"We could ask you the same question," Leo said. The black fox rushed over to them and snatched the creature which, in the candlelight, they saw was a fox. At the sight of the black fox, it barked happily and licked her face.

"Storm," she murmured, tears falling down face. Her golden eyes sparkled with relief and worry.

"Mikey, Raph, this is Codi Dower. She got mutated during the storm," Donnie walked up behind her. "Codi, this is Raph," he pointed at Raph. "And Mikey." He pointed at Mikey, who smiled broadly.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you also, for finding Storm," Codi said. She walked over to the couch where Leo was and placed the oversized fox next to him. She bandaged her paw, which was the cause of the whimpering.

"So, what's your story?" Raph asked as he sat on the couch with everyone else. Codi sighed.

"Well, there's not much to tell, other than the animals I cared for, my friends, and some rather hilarious fails at algebra," Codi said.

And my parents are horrible demons from metaphorical hell.

"What about you guys?" After Codi heard about the turtle's stories - more than what Donnie and Leo told her on their way here - she still felt the buzz of a fried brain but she felt a bit better knowing that she had some new friends.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait ^^; This is painfully short, I'm sorry, but I wrote this a while ago and I didn't really write long-winded chapters unless they were short enough to be one-shots...**

**Anyways, please R&R! I'll post the last chapter and from then on out I'll be working on 'Blue Raven' and maybe some additional chapters.**

**~ Kittyleaf**


	6. Packing Up

**I do not own TMNT, it belongs to Nickelodeon. I own my OCs; Codi, Storm, and Amy.**

* * *

_'Someday, I'm going to escape this place.'_

Codi's thoughts from that very morning rang in her head as Mikey, Raph, Donnie, and herself were leaping over buildings - Codi was piggy-back riding Donnie - heading towards her place. The hail and rain had stopped and the roofs were a bit dangerous but otherwise fine. They landed on the fire escape and Codi opened her window.

"Okay, Mikey, can you get the cats and the pigeon awake?" Codi whispered while motioning to her pets. "Then put them on the fire escape." It pained her to see her pets go, but she had no other choice. They wouldn't get enough freedom in the sewers. Donnie and Raph started packing up her books, electronics, and other things. Codi was packing her clothes, and soon, everything was done. Everyone had a bag each and they headed off. Codi yawned and soon fell asleep.

Codi awoke again in an unfamiliar room. She started to panic when she saw something move.

"W-who's there?" she asked.

"Codi, it's just me," Donnie answered. "Get some sleep; it's nearly 2 am."

"Where am I?" Codi yawned again.

"You're sleeping in my room for tonight until we can get the spare room ready," he told her.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked stubbornly.

"the couch, now stop asking questions and get some sleep," he told her. Codi got up.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch!" she said. Donnie moved towards her.

"I'm not arguing with you at 2 in the morning, now go to bed," he told her. Codi yawned again and Donnie left. She mumbled something and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

**Last official chapter! I might add some other chapters, sorta to show how Codi and Storm live with the turtles.**

**Also I liked Codi being stubborn. I might bring it up again as something that happens when she's either stressed or tired *shrug***

**And just a heads up that none of my characters actually learn ninjutsu(not sure I spelled that right). Amy already had some powers from another show that I had her in :3 Codi doesn't really like to fight and ends up just staying at the lair most of the time, although sometimes she'll hitch a ride on Storm. Storm just fights with claws and teeth, although she needs to learn not to take it too far...**

**I've got some other characters, but aside from Silvie I don't think they really fight much.**

**That's all for now w Please R&R and tell me if you liked it ^^**

**~ Kittyleaf**


End file.
